


Truth Or Dare (One Shot)

by ZephyrWolffOfTheShire



Category: Guignol Kyuutei Gakudan | Grand Guignol Orchestra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bribery, Fluff, Kind of a songfic?, Kohaku secretly likes it, Lucille is a pain, M/M, Marianas Trench - Freeform, One Shot, Possibly Students, Truth or Dare, oh god what have I done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrWolffOfTheShire/pseuds/ZephyrWolffOfTheShire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucille wants to play a little game, but it's not just because he's bored. Kohaku isn't fond of the idea, but will he end up loving it in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot while listening to this song: [Truth or Dare]()  
> However, I only added a few references to the song to it.

Lucille's expression remained unmoving as he watched Kohaku from the corner of his eye. The others were gone and for once they were alone. Although he could tell that the other man was more than a little uncomfortable, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pleasure. He loved being around the other. In fact, he had tried tons of times to hint to his friend that he had feelings for him. Unfortunately, Kohaku seemed to be a tad clueless. Actually...super clueless. He had spent ages trying to think of how to drop it without just full on saying it. It was harder than it seemed, actually. Even though Lucille had more than enough confidence for the act, he couldn't actually bring himself to do it. He sighed aloud as he thought about it. It was starting to bring him down, actually.

“What's the matter with you?” Kohaku asked quietly.

“I'm bored.” The blonde responded. “Entertain me.”

“I'm not a performing monkey, you know.” The man huffed.

“Are you not? You do perform for crowds, you know.”

“Shut up.” The black haired man crossed his arms across his chest.

“Want to play a game?”

“Like what?” Kohaku rolled his eyes. Lucille knew he hated getting dragged into things like this. Regardless, he was determined to make him play.

“Truth or dare.”

“No.” The black haired man shook his head quickly. “Hell no.”

“Come on, Kohaku. It'll be fun.” The cross-dresser smiled.

“No.”

“No?” He pulled a few ten-dollar bills out of his pocket and waved them slowly. “Not even for these?”

Kohaku was silent for a moment, merely watching the money as it was waved in front of him. His lips pursed and after a few minutes he groaned and muttered something that sounded like son of a bitch under his breath. “Fine.” He pointed to the table. “Put it there.”

“Ah, ah.” Lucille shook his head, pulling the money away quickly. “You only get it if you tell the truth or complete the dare.”

“Hey, that's not fair.”

“No dropping out, either.”

“Whatever…let's do this then.”

“Good.” Lucille smiled and pulled a coin from his pocket. “Loser goes first. Heads or tails?”

“Tails.” Kohaku sighed. Lucille nodded and quietly flipped the coin, peeking at it momentarily after doing such.

“Heads. You lose.” The blonde smiled at the way the other man grumbled at the result. “So...Truth or Dare?”

“Dare, obviously.”

Not quite what he was hoping for, but he could still work with it. “I dare you to...” He looked around as if he were thinking, but he didn't need to. He knew exactly what he wanted. “Kiss me.” He finally stated.

“Whoa whoa I didn't sign up for this.” Kohaku protested. “Truth.”

“No no no, no backsies. I double dare you.”

“Hell no.” The black haired man's cheeks were starting to get red. It was actually kind of cute. He smiled at the sight.

“Fifty dollars.” The blonde signaled to the money in his hand. Silence followed his words and Kohaku looked as though he were thinking long and hard about the options. He quietly huffed and looked at Lucille.

“Fine.”

“Good.” Quietly, the man moved closer. He was still grumbling but Lucille couldn't make out the words. Not that he really cared either. “Come on, Kohaku...we don't have all day.”

“Shut up.” Kohaku looked as though he were about to explode from the embarrassment. His face was redder than Lucille had ever seen before. He smiled and lifted a hand to rest it on the scar on the other's face.

“This'll just be our little secret, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah...” He sighed. He leaned forward, pressing his lips rather gently against Lucille's. It was awkward at first...timid and shy. But, after a moment it grew more passionate. Lucille was rather surprised, actually. He had expected Kohaku to pull away quickly. But that wasn't the case. The man was kissing him harder now. And, in all honesty, he was melting into it. He loved the feeling of those lips. He lifted his arms to hug the other man around the shoulders. His body felt warmer now. However, it couldn't last forever and soon Kohaku pulled away to breathe more properly.

“Wow...”

“Sorry...” The black haired man mumbled quietly. “I uhm...I got to into it.” He shook his head. “I guess I let my feelings get in the way.”

“Soo...what are you saying? Are you finally admitting your burning love for me?” Lucille teased, flashing his usual perky smile.

“Shut up.”

“Kohaku...”

“Yes…?”

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Love me?”

He was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding. He leaned over, pressing his lips to the blonde's once more. One he pulled away a moment later, a quiet whisper rose from his lips “I love you, Lucille.”

“I love you too, Kohaku.” He pulled the man back into another kiss, sinking into the cushions of the couch they were seated on. He closed his eyes and slowly let himself sink into the passionate lips of the man above him. However, Kohaku pulled away once more to speak again.

"I can still have that fifty dollars though, right?"

Lucille laughed. "Sure."


End file.
